comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Flux
Not much is known about Alexander Dane other than he's new to the city and has been living on his own for the majority of his life. He tends to keep to himself and often has been seen hustling people out of their money on the street and in pool halls. Background Alex was born on April 7th in Phoenix, Arizona to James and Alexis Dane. His father worked as steel worker while his mother was a school teacher. They were both human and his father was a member of the Friends of Humanity group. While he didn?t have a normal childhood upbringing, it was fraught with drunken beatings from his father while his mother would do nothing to stop it. This occurred frequently over the course of his life and became routine in their household. As much as Alex tried to get away from his household, going to friend?s places or even just sleeping on the streets, he would always have to go home eventually. Usually when he was brought home by the police or when his mother would find him and convince him to come back home. When he turned twelve, his abilities began to manifest themselves, unbeknownst to him. One day, he was outside with his friends, playing a game of marbles when they decided it would be a good idea to see who can throw their marbles the hardest at a tree, the way kids usually do with stupid competitions. When it was his turn, he released the marble and inadvertently kicked his abilities on. The next thing he knew, the marble had bounced off the tree and when through his house. Unfortunately, he destroyed his father?s television set as well. This led to a swift beating while he tried to explain what happened. This only enraged his father even more which led to an even more severe beating. After the beating, he was thrown out of the house and told never to return or his father would kill him. He pleaded with his mother, but all she did was turn away and go back inside. He spent the night in the park, trying to figure out where to go from there. He ended up moving about the city, resting where he could and stealing what he had to once what little money he had, which wasn't much. There were a few times when he came close to running into his parents again, but managed to avoid them with only a few close calls. The last time came when he turned a corner and ran right into his father. His father tried to drag him off and give him another beating. He managed to escape from his father through some alleyways and other obstacles. It was after that he decided to leave Phoenix and start over somewhere new. It was a lot harder for someone his age to get out of town, especially with his size. He tried hard to get out of there, eventually running into a small group of mutants like himself who would let them join them. He traveled with them to San Diego, California. He stayed with the group for a number of years, learning how to survive on the streets and avoid the anti-mutant groups. He learned a lot from them, a particular woman named Flux had taught him how to con people and hustle to survive. They never would hurt anyone though. Over the years, Flux became like a mother to him and took him under her wing. The group continued to move from city to city as they needed, avoiding the hate groups and other humans who didn't accept mutants as they were. They slept where they could, getting hotel rooms and apartments from time to time, but eventually, they would be kicked out and they'd have to go to a a new place. Over the years, they taught him how to better control his abilities and eventually use them as he wished while teaching him skills he'd need to survive. By the time he was fifteen, he had traveled from one of the country to the other. They spent some time in Hell's Kitchen, New York where Alex suffered a great tragedy. They were hanging out at a local deli that was friendly to mutants when a group of Friends of Humanity members came in. They started to destroy the place and when their group tried to step in, they turned their attack on them. In the melee, Flux was killed and the group forced to retreat. From that day on, Alex started to go by Flux to honor his pseudo mother. It wasn?t long after that that the group split up and went their own way. Alex continued to travel the country, never staying in one city for too long. It wasn?t until recently that he returned to New York and try to settle back down with a new life. Personality Alexander is a man who has spent the majority of his life alone and looking out for himself. He has traveled the country, doing what he had to do in order to survive. Though his first priority is to himself, he does have a soft side and will look after those who he has happened to befriend or those that he sees are unable to defend themselves. He isn't above taking a reward from them or using his abilities to scam people out of their cash. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken